Totem RP
Totem RP ''was an RP created and GM'd by Mathias and was created in 2007. *Out of Character Thread *In Character Thread *Finished The Story In this world, people are born paired with animalistic entities known as “totems.” At a person’s birth, the spirit congeals beside the newborn and the pair is forever bonded. As the person grows, so, too, does the totem. Many consider totems to be guardian spirits assigned at birth. To guard from what, is unknown. Others simply view them as pets or close friends. Many use them in battle, much to the dismay of their totems. Totems range in variance from commonplace animals to those only dreamed of. There are those who would abuse their sacred totem bonds and sever ties. Such vermin are often the vile of society, aiming to pillage and conquer. One particular society aims to conquer all the continents. To clear things up: Totems are not physically attached to their person, yet there is an unseen “rope” which bonds them. Thus, a totem cannot stray too far from its person. Also, if a totem were to be harmed, the harmful effects would be felt by the person, but not vise-versa. Any harm befalling the person would not harm the totem. Totems may also use magic, but they must be fitted with a specific elemental rune which is inscribed on their palm or forehead through a sacred ritual that only those trained in the art may perform. Only one rune may be “equipped” at a time, preferably one matching the totem’s element. A rune may be removed through another sacred process performed by those trained to do so. When a totem bears a rune, the totem's person may conduct magic. A totem can bear a rune of any element, but they would be most proficient with one of their innate element. Totems are also extensions of a person’s personality. For instance, if a person is bashful, or refuses to express certain emotions, the totem would express the opposite emotions, conveying what the person was thinking. Totems can speak and often lend advice to their persons. '''Major point: It is considered socially taboo and “gross” to be seen without a totem. It would be comparable to seeing a faceless man. '''What would be your objective? '''For the most part, it’s sandbox. However, there is an organization bent on Viking-esque conquering. The land is reminiscent of the era in which Soul Calibur occurs, yet on a different planet. For ease of convenience, most players should opt to begin in the starting town of Refthelm. Your totems can be based on real animals like dogs or fantastical animals like dragons. Refer to this site for totems based on real animals and the personalities to best convey: http://www.starstuffs.com/animal_totems/index.htm The Character Sheet *Person’s Name: *Person’s Age: *Person's Gender: *Person’s History: *Personality Quirks: *Clothing Style: *Totem’s Name: *Totem’s “Race”: *Totem's Gender: *Totem’s Element: Also, if your totem receives a rune, add it to their CS. If your character obtains a weapon through the course of the adventure, add it to their CS. '''IMPORTANT EDITION'!''' If your totem equips a rune of an element that is not it's innate, for instance a wind totem equipping a water rune, it will learn spells in twice the time. If it were a rune of the EXACT OPPOSITE element, i.e. a wind type equipping an earth rune, it would take three times as long to learn spells. The Characters *Koin Rothschild (Mathias) *Adily Veramont (Mathias) *Lirosh Retroind (Elend-X) *Shana White (Shana-chan) *Drake Kaiser (Glacier) *Tarik Nihthelm (Eve) *Daniel Schwartz (Casmir) *Riana Kadesha (Crosis) *Kida Advanta (Mystery Girl) *Dashkavar Varaski (Nyvyan) *Jason Quill (darkshark) *Reye (Cavouku) *Raylage Ristden (Neo) *Terra (Imenak) *Tabitha Refthelm (My_Pie) *Avarice Saider (Amaranthine Ali) Category:RPs